Love and Friendship
by AngelZephyr
Summary: Okay...another one! And it's a Zelphie fic....I thought I should try something new and yes I'll get back to my other ff7 stories....but let me finish this one because it's only a 2-chapter! Just need one more chapter which is coming up this weekend.... Ho
1. Love and Friendship

"Ah...a free day! I wanna do something fun!"  
  
"Like what, Selphie? Play with pink bunny rabbits?"  
  
Selphie whined. "Oh enough of the teasing already! Pink bunny rabbits are cute! But  
not as cute as-I mean, I just like pink bunny rabbits." Selphie flushed in   
embarrassment.  
  
"Hehe...Selphie's got a crush!"  
  
"That's none of your business Zell Dincht! I have personal secrets of my own! Just  
because I act childish doesn't mean I could think like a real lady!"  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Please, you couldn't act like a lady even if you tried!"  
  
She pushed him away playfully. "Maybe if you weren't so mean you'd have a girlfriend   
by now!"  
  
"Who says I can't get a girlfriend now?" Zell said, astonished.  
  
She grinned. "Me."  
  
"Fine! I'll bet you I'll get a girlfriend by the end of the day!"  
  
Selphie thought about it for a moment. Maybe the loser could pay up ten whole   
gil....or maybe more. She figured it was a bit too mean for Zell so she skipped the   
idea.  
  
"Deal!" She agreed.  
  
That afternoon Zell strolled around Garden to find the "perfect" girl. There was a   
certain girl he had his eye on for quite some time but he wasn't sure whether she   
was taken or not. She had long braids that fell over her shoulders and she worked   
in the library. Smart, funny, but was really-what was the word? Stiff. She had no   
feeling. She'd talk to Zell every once in awhile and he knew she had a crush on him   
but she wasn't always happy. He grumbled.   
  
"I'm never going to find anyone at this rate!"   
  
"So buddy! How are ya doin? Gettin a girl yet?" Selphie asked as a sly grin creeped  
onto her lips.  
  
He stared at her. "Are you just plain stupid or is it just me? I'm doing fine!"  
  
"Well gee...compared to myself you're just a blustering idiot." She countered while  
smiling. "And you're not doing fine. You have a few hours left."  
  
"I know, I know! I'm onto it."  
  
"Sure you are. Maybe you should go to the cafeteria and get a hot dog huh?" Selphie  
said.  
  
Suddenly, Zell grabbed her around the waist, flung her on his shoulder, and started   
running around Garden. She kicked and screamed for Zell to stop but he just grinned   
and kept running.   
  
"Zell!! Put me down this instant!!"  
  
"What are you? The sorceress?"   
  
"No I'm not but I want down!" yelled Selphie.  
  
"You want down? Okay, I'll give you down." Zell smiled.  
  
"Oh no you don't! Don't you dare drop me! That is out of the question so don't you  
even-oof!"  
  
Zell dropped her before she could finish her last sentence. Selphie glared at him   
and jumped up, brushing herself off. She crossed her arms across her chest and   
looked at him.  
  
"What? You said you wanted down!" Zell said.  
  
"I didn't mean for you to drop me!"   
  
"Well excuse me for misunderstanding!"  
  
"Shut up you wretched jerk!" With that she stomped off.  
  
Zell watched her as she disappeared into a different room. He hit his head. Bad   
mistake. He never really wanted to hurt her emotionally and physically. He began to   
walk around.  
  
"Stupid stupid stupid! What was I thinking? And why do I care? She's just a brat and  
has her annoying ways. There's nothing fun about...her." He sighed. He did care.  
She was just as smart and sweet as the next girl. And what's more--he loved her.  
He jammed his hands in his pockets and walked sulkily.   



	2. Love and Friendship :: Chapter 2

  
  
  
He walked around for hours, not caring where he was going. Though he stopped in his tracks   
when he saw her. She was talking to that stuck-up, flirting machine, Irvine. They were   
always laughing, always having fun, always doing things together, without him. Zell glared   
at Irvine from afar. Why did he always get the girls? Is it because of his looks? 'Well   
goddamnit! I'm as good looking as the next guy out there!' Zell continued to walk on, still   
sulking.  
  
"So Selphie. What're you doin tonight?"  
  
"Um...nothing really."  
  
He grinned and wrapped an arm around her. "Well then, what say you and me go out for dinner   
and hit the haystack afterwards, hm?"  
  
"I..uh...I'm kinda busy...oh look at the time! I gotta run, see ya Irvine!" She said  
rapidly as she ran off.  
  
"Hey wait! Selphie! Come back!"  
  
*  
  
That night, Zell climbed onto the tree and sat on the fat branch while leaning back on the   
trunk of the tree. He sighed as the warm wind blew against his face and made the green   
leaves rustle. It was a dark night out and it was hot. He began to think but was soon   
interrupted with another sigh. He looked below him and sitting on the roots that stuck out   
of the ground was Selphie. She was picking at flowers and linking them together...plus, she   
looked extremely bored.  
  
"Hey you."  
  
She jumped up.  
  
"Selphie, up here."  
  
She looked up.  
  
"You just love doing that to me don't you?"  
  
"Sometimes, yeah."  
  
She mumbled.  
  
Zell tried to listen but could hear nothing.   
  
"What did you say?" he asked.  
  
"That's really none of your business."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Wanna come up?"  
  
Her eyes gleamed. "Really? I can?"  
  
"Sure. You just have to climb up."  
  
She gave him the puppy eyes. He glared at her. She knew he hated that and now she's using   
it against him. Sometimes she was a brat but he liked it.  
  
"Fine!" He fell back and caught himself on the branch by his legs and held out his arms.  
"Hold on Selphie."  
  
"Alright." She grabbed his hands and waited as he swung her up in a few seconds. Then he  
swung himself up and they were sitting across from each other.  
  
"Ya happy?"  
  
"You bet!" Selphie said with much enthusiasm.  
  
He noticed she still had the flowers with her and she continued to link them without   
talking. He watched closely as her skillful fingers worked quickly. She was looping them in   
and out until she was about to link the first and the last together. A few minutes flew by   
and she was still working at it.   
  
"Oh c'mere! You're slower than my grandma!"   
  
"No, no! It's alright." Selphie protested. "And by the way, I don't like being compared to  
your grandma okay?"  
  
He gave a tiresome sigh. He pulled her against him that surprised her but she said nothing.   
He wrapped his arms around her waist and took the flowers out of her hands and surprisingly,  
he linked them just like that. He gave it to her and leaned back.   
  
"Err...thank you Zell."  
  
"You're most welcome but now...will you please move away?"  
  
"You have manners!" she said with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"Oh go play with the puppies."  
  
"Shut up! Where's your girlfriend huh? Huh?"   
  
"Do you mind getting down?" Zell said.  
  
"Where is she?" She felt like pushing the subject since he sounded so determined earlier.  
Besides, he was acting like a jerk now...as always.  
  
"If you must know, I have my eyes on someone else." He said casually.  
  
"And who's that?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Well? Aren't you gonna tell me? If you're not gonna get a girlfriend you might as well tell  
me who you're 'crush' is."  
  
"I can give you details. How 'bout that?"  
  
"Sure, why not."  
  
"Okay. She has brown hair that surprisingly curls out at the end. She has jaded eyes that  
shine luminously through ebon lashes. She's a debonair-teen that's always smiling. In  
short, she's just plain cute and I'm in love with her."  
  
She smiled. "Aw...come off it! Really, who is it? I mean, if that's your crush then gee!   
We'll probably become great friends in no time!"   
  
He grunted. "That is you! Geez...the person I love most ain't smart either."  
  
"You take that back!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
Selphie stuck her tongue out at him.   
  
"Nevermind."   
  
Selphie looked up at the sky. There were no stars out and she frowned.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Oh nothing. How do people expect a night to be beautiful when there are no stars out? It's  
stupid, really." she replied.  
  
Zell looked at her. "I see one, that's for sure."  
  
Selphie blushed lightly and continued to stare at the sky as Zell pulled her into a warm   
embrace, watching the bare night sky with her.  
  
*  
  
Author's Notes: Grrr...sappy I know. I honestly didn't know how to end it so I did   
everything that came to mind! Please don't flame me about it....I'm not exactly an ff8   
writer...I'm never inspired...for some reason, it's only ff7. . Oh well....hoped you   
enjoyed this! 


End file.
